


Christmas At The Weasley's (Drarry)

by Im_a_Hufflepuff_okay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_a_Hufflepuff_okay/pseuds/Im_a_Hufflepuff_okay
Summary: Draco's first Christmas with Harry! Things get fluffy.





	Christmas At The Weasley's (Drarry)

It was starting to snow outside. Draco watched as the flakes danced down and stuck to the windows and the grass outside. He sighed and turned away from the window when his breath fogged up the glass. He noticed Harry leaning against the railing for the first time with a soft look on his face.  
“Why aren’t you out there?” Harry asked, shifting his weight uneasily, obviously concerned about the blonde.  
Draco looked down at his feet and sighed again, “They don’t like me.” He said quietly.  
Harry snorted, “We’ve been here for ten minutes, Draco. How do you know that?”  
“I’m not blind, I see the way they look at me. They act like I’m going to snap and kill somebody!”  
Harry slowly walked over to Draco and wrapped his arms around his waist. Draco nuzzled his head into Harry’s chest and closed his eyes, soaking in the warmth of him.  
“They’re my family, I care about them. And they know that you’re my family too, and that I care about you too. They were a little skeptical at first, but they see the way we are together, and trust me, when you’re cuddling you’re not exactly a killing machine.” Harry said, nestling his face in Draco’s soft platinum hair.  
“Want to go back downstairs?” He asked. Draco nodded, but didn’t let go of Harry’s waist when he started to move.  
“One thing first,” Draco said. He reached up and gave Harry a soft kiss on his lips and sighed. “Ok, now we can go.”  
“What was that for?” Harry asked with a goofy grin on his face.  
“Confidence.” Draco said as he grabbed Harry’s hand and led him down the stairs.

Even though Draco had felt a little better about being around the red-haired bunch, he stuck to the outskirts of the room. He watched Harry socialize with Ron and Hermione, as well as the littlest redhead that used to stalk Harry at Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley had come to him, offering various things such as food and drinks and places to sit, but Draco politely declined them all. However, she was insisting that he sat with Harry while they all opened presents. After some coaxing by Harry, he finally came over to the oversized, squashy loveseat that he was sitting on. Harry patted the small spot beside him and Draco breathed in tensely and instead sat right on Harry’s lap, earning a slight glare from two of the Weasley’s, the stalker and the best friend. Draco huffed out a small laugh and a grin at their reactions and leaned back into Harry, who instantly wrapped his arms around the boy in his lap.  
“This is a better place to view.” Draco whispered to Harry.  
“View?” Harry asked, confusion in his hushed voice.  
“Well it’s not like they really like me, so why would anyone here get me anything?” Draco breathed so no one would hear except Harry. Harry didn’t say anything, he just smiled, and before Draco could ask there were presents being passed out. As Draco expected, Harry got a few. They were all wrapped in gold and deep red wrapping paper, glittering and beautiful. There was also one wrapped in emerald and silver paper, which made Draco confused as to why Harry would get a present in Slytherin colors.  
Mrs. Weasley announced that everybody could now open their presents, and instantly there was wrapping paper shreds flying through the air. He watched as Harry opened his; new Quidditch gloves and pads, a red and gold scarf that looked as if three people could use it without running out of scarf, and some books written by professional Quidditch players. Of course, Harry would get all things Quidditch for Christmas. He noticed that the green and silver one remained unopen still. Harry noticed Draco looking at it and smiled, handing the package to Draco, who looked at him in confusion.  
“You do realize you’re the only Slytherin here, right?” Harry asked sassily. Draco stared at the package for a moment longer before he hesitantly took it from Harry and carefully unwrapped it.  
Draco sat there unmoving, just staring at the gift in his hands, shocked.  
“I told Mrs. Weasley that you always steal mine.” Harry said.  
Draco’s eyes started watering and he felt hot tears run down his cheeks. He was suddenly aware that everyone’s eyes were on him.  
“Bloody hell! I guess you were right, Harry, the ferret does have emotions!” Ron teased.  
“I-I hope it’s all right.” Molly Weasley said with her polite, motherly voice. “Harry had to give me rough measurements, so it may not be perfect but-”  
“No! No, it’s perfect.” Draco said in between his quiet sobs. He held the soft, emerald and grey sweater with a D on it for Draco to his chest and sniffled, trying to regain himself.  
“Told you they didn’t hate you.” Harry whispered into Draco’s ear, earning an elbow in his ribs.

The Weasleys, Potter and Malfoy all joined the oversized table and ate quite possibly the best meal that Draco had ever ate. While it wasn’t five-star restaurant quality, he never thought he would enjoy anything more. His new sweater was on, his boyfriend was sitting way too close (but in a good way) next to him, and he didn’t feel as insecure anymore around Harry’s impromptu family. Draco had never really had this before, for his family was all prim and proper, making house elfs cook everything, and they never really made anything with love, per say, just out of force.  
After everyone ate, they all piled in the living room and listened to each other’s stories. Draco once again sat in Harry’s lap and began to doze off. His face was buried in the crook of Harry’s neck, and Harry’s arms were wrapped around the boy once more. 'This is pleasant. Draco thought. I could get used to this.'

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm new at this. You probably noticed, yikes. Please leave suggestions and criticism (good or bad, I don't care, I just need to know if I'm shit or not). 
> 
> Side note: I don't hate Ginny, this is from Draco's point of view so...


End file.
